Geisterhafte und menschliche Probleme
by Djap
Summary: Eltern und die Liebesbeziheung ihres Sohnes: Wie hätten Lily und James reagiert bei HPxSS?


Geisterhafte und menschliche Probleme

Eine Harry Potter Fanfiction

Autor: Djap

Pairing: Harry Potter x Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören nicht mir, leider. Sonst würde ich sie noch viel, viel VIEL öfter ein bisschen ‚quälen' und endlich zusammen im Bett verschwinden lassen, wenn ich JKR wäre… aber das ist ein anderes Kapitel. Logischerweise verdiene ich hiermit auch kein Geld.

Summary: Nur eine kleine Shortfiction, darüber, wie die Eltern des Jungen Der Lebt wohl auf die neuesten Entwicklungen reagieren würden. (Zumindest über die in meinem Kopf…)

Widmung: Hm, meiner Elbin natürlich, außerdem auf jeden Fall noch Alienore, Kurai, DarkStuff, Miss Malfoy, Koori, Jeanny 75 und allen anderen natürlich auch, die mir immer so brav Kommis schreiben.

Genre: Romance, slash, ein bisschen Lime und eine Spur Humor, hoffe ich

Hinweis// … / Alles zwischen diesen Zeichen spielt sich auf Engel/Geister Ebene ab. Ich denke, ihr werdet ziemlich schnell verstehen, was ich damit meine.

So take a glass wine, lie back and enjoy

Eure Djap

Geisterhafte und menschliche Probleme

**_/ "James, jetzt komm endlich! Es ist höchste Zeit. Du kannst auch nachher noch mit Sirius Karten spielen, aber jetzt müssen wir endlich runter auf die Erde!"_**

„**_Aber Lily!" maulte der Ehegatte zurück „verdammt! Jetzt ist Tatze endlich hier oben im Himmel bei uns, und du nervst uns ständig mit irgendwelchem Firlefanz! Jetzt, wo die Langeweile endlich ein Ende hat…"_**

„_**DU WIRST DEINEN SOHN DOCH NICHT ALS FIRLEFANZ BEZEICHNEN!"**_

**_Eine wütende Lily Potter geborene Evans, in weißer Toga und mit ebenso farbigen Flügeln stemmt ihre irgendwie transparenten, dennoch geballten Fäuste in die Seiten und tippte besorgniserregend mit dem Fuß auf._**

**_James Potter, in ähnlicher Erscheinung und reichlich eingeschüchtert, kannte diesen Ton an seiner Frau und versuchte die Wogen zu glätten._**

„_**Schatz, heißt das, es ist schon wieder so weit?"**_

„_**Natürlich, aber war ja klar, dass du das wieder vergessen würdest. Sobald Black in der Nähe ist, setzt dein Hirn völlig aus…"**_

_**Jetzt mischte sich auch der eben genannte (und die weißen Flügel sahen echt… ähm… süß? … an ihm aus) ein und unterbrach die Frau neugierig:**_

„_**Was ist denn heute für ein Tag Lilly?"**_

„_**Heute besucht uns Harry, Sirius. Heute, vor genau 18 Jahren sind wir gestorben und seit 4 Jahren, in denen er endlich erfahren hat, wo unsere Grabstätten sind, kommt er uns dort regelmäßig besuchen. Für diesen Tag haben wir von ganz oben Freigang und dürfen zu ihm herunter und ihn sehen."**_

„_**Oh", der Neuankömmling war ganz aufgeregt „kann ich da auch mit?"**_

„_**Tut mir leid Sirius, aber dieser Tag ist nur für uns!"**_

_**sagte Lily jetzt milde, als ihr Ehemann sanft ihre Hand ergriff, damit sie losfliegen konnten.**_

„_**Ich weiß, wie gerne du Harry sehen möchtest. Dennoch, Der Da Oben ist nicht so freizügig mit dem Austeilen von Freigängen, wenn du ständig seine Engel verführst…"**_

_**tadelte James jetzt neckend und Black zog einen Schmollmund.**_

„_**Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du an deinem Todestag auch herunter darfst, wenn du Ihn darum bittest."**_

„_**Warum habe ich hiervon früher nichts mitbekommen?"**_

_**maulte der Schwarzhaarige trotzdem etwas beleidigt. **_

„_**Ihr wisst doch, ohne Moony ist es hier so langweilig…"**_

„_**Der wird dir bei deinen ganzen Seitensprüngen hier oben bestimmt auch noch was erzählen, wenn er auch hier ist!"**_

**_Mit diesen Worten flatterten die beiden kurz mit ihren Flügeln um sie etwas zu lockern, dann hoben sie mit einem grazilen Schwung ab und machten sich schließlich auf den Weg zur Erde, zu einem ganz bestimmten Friedhof. /_**

Andernorts schloss ein junger Mann leise und deprimiert die Tür hinter sich. Er befand sich nun vor dem neuen Geheimquartier des Phönixordens und weinte still vor sich hin.

Heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag, manchmal ging aber auch alle schief. Eigentlich ist der 20jährige Junge der Lebt schon lange keine Heulsuse mehr, eigentlich war er nie wirklich eine gewesen, doch heute hatte ihn etwas schwer getroffen. Eigentlich hätte ihn das nicht treffen dürfen, da er das Verhalten der Person, die ihn so verletzt hatte, schon lange kannte, aber er hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet.

Und das war es auch vermutlich, was ihn am härtesten getroffen hatte: Er war nicht so sehr wütend auf seinen Partner, sondern wütend auf sich selbst, weil er es hätte besser wissen müssen. Diese Selbstkritik hatte ihn schließlich traurig flüchten lassen, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Und jetzt stand er hier allein auf der Straße, fühlte sich einsam, allein und verlassen – und ausgesprochen dämlich und kindisch.

Es regnete, na prima! Auch das noch!

Und dann, na ja, dann war ja heute auch noch der Todestag seiner Eltern, womit der ganze Unfug angefangen hatte. Im Grunde hatte er sich nur verabschieden wollen und ein bisschen geborgen fühlen wollen - er hatte einfach nicht großartig nachgedacht, in diesem Augenblick.

Diese Nachlässigkeit war ihm jetzt zum Verhängnis geworden, obwohl er doch wusste, dass ihn im Grunde jede Nachlässigkeit den Hals kosten konnte. Zwar hatte er Voldemort inzwischen besiegt, aber noch immer gab es Todesser, die ihren Meister rächen wollten.

Trotzdem ging Harry Potter diesen Weg alleine entlang, ohne die Begleitung anderer Auroren wie er selbst einer war, ohne jemanden, auf den er sich stützen konnte, weil er sich gerade furchtbar elend fühlte. Andererseits war es auch irgendwie richtig so. er war sich gar nicht sicher, ob er jetzt überhaupt jemanden bei sich haben wollte – weder Freund noch Liebhaber. Das hier war etwas, was er wirklich nur für sich alleine tat und tun musste, das war es, was ihm sein Gefühl sagte.

Trotz allem, war es ein doofes Gefühl. Das war zwar nicht unbedingt eloquent formuliert, aber es traf den Kern der Sache ziemlich genau. Obwohl er seine Tränen inzwischen einigermaßen unter Kontrolle bekommen hatte, durchnässte ihn der Regen jetzt so stark, dass man auf seinem Gesicht keinen Unterschied mehr ausmachen konnte.

Er schlurfte niedergeschlagen zum nah gelegenen Aparierplatz und aparierte von dort aus viele Meilen weiter fort zu einem ganz bestimmten Friedhof.

Dort schlug ihm die Sonne entgegen, was ihn schon etwas überraschte. Er hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, trotzdem fühlte sich die Sonne sehr gut an. Er trocknete sich und seinen Umhang mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch und setzte von hier aus seinen Weg fort.

Insofern man das überhaupt über einen Friedhof sagen konnte, dann war dieser hier besonders schön. Harry machte sich nicht besonders viele Gedanken darüber – immerhin war er dann ja tot und dann dürfte ihn das so oder so nicht mehr interessieren – aber wenn er irgendwo liegen wollte, dann hier.

Der ganze Friedhof war als riesiger Wald angelegt, die Gräber ohne große Ordnung angelegt, mal in einem Kreis, mal ein paar nebeneinander, mal einzelne Gräber an Stellen, wo nur ein einzelnes hinpasst. Überall herum Wiesen, Sträucher, Blumen und Bäume, ein prächtiges Farbenmeer.

Harry steuerte, während er die Umgebung sogar etwas genoss auf die hinteren, älteren Anlagen zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu einer ganz bestimmten Eiche. Diese beherbergte von zwei Haselnusssträuchern umrahmt zwei Gräber.

Einige Zeit lang stand er davor und schaute sich einfach nur den wundervoll gearbeiteten Grabstein an, während er von dem Gespräch der restlichen anwesenden natürlich nichts mitbekam!

**_/ „Oh, da ist er ja endlich! MEIN Junge!" bestimmte James Potter, während er die Beine auf seinem Grabstein baumeln ließ, auf dem er sich bequem niedergelassen hatte._**

„_**UNSER Junge, wolltest du wohl sagen, oder?"**_

_**grummelte Lily neben ihm, die an den gleichen Grabstein gelehnt stand und mit liebevollem Blick ihren Jungen musterte.**_

„_**Er sieht toll aus, wie groß er schon wieder geworden ist!"**_

„**_Ja, er ist seit dem letzten Mal tatsächlich noch ein bisschen gewachsen. So langsam müsste er wirklich aus dem Alter heraus sein… immerhin hat er uns beide schon längst überholt!"_**

„**_Stimmt, Lily, aber für Quidditch kann man nicht groß genug sein, da ist eine gewisse Körpergröße einfach unerläss…"_**

„**_Ja ja!" unterbrach seine Ehefrau ihn und unterbrach damit den üblicherweise auf die Erwähnung von „Quidditch" folgenden fachlichen, endlosen, langweiligen Vorträge. „Ich will jetzt Harry zu hören, er fängt gleich an zu sprechen!"/_**

In der Tat hatte Harry sich inzwischen im Schneidersitz vor die beiden Gräber gesetzt und sortierte seine Gedanken. Dann fing er an:

„Hallo Mutter, hallo Vater. Heute ist es also wieder so weit. Ich bin da um euch zu besuchen und euch zu erzählen, wie es mir so geht."

**_/Zwei hauptsächlich weiß gekleidete Gestalten machten es sich auf ihren eigenen Gräbern bequem und setzten sich ihrem Nachkommen gegenüber, der das natürlich nicht wahrnahm. Sie lauschten gespannt./_**

„Das Wichtigste, was ich euch wohl zu berichten habe, ist das Voldemort…"

**_/Selbst so lange Jahre nach ihrem Tod zuckten die beiden noch immer beim Namen von Dem-Der-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf, obwohl ihr Sohn ihn offenbar immer beim Namen nannte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das bedauern oder ihren Sohn für seinen Mut beglückwünschen sollten./_**

„… endlich tot ist. Vor etwa drei Monaten ist es endlich geschehen, wir haben seinen Unterschlupf ausgemacht und dank meinem intensiven Training gelang es mir tatsächlich mit der Unterstützung aller vom Phönixorden ihn endlich zu töten."

**_/Ihm hätte sich jetzt ein ziemlich lustiges Bild dargelegt, hätte er die Fähigkeit längst Verstorbene zu sehen._**

_**Auf James und Lily Potters Gesichtern zeichneten sich derart viele Gefühle gleichzeitig ab, dass man ihre Gesichtsausdrücke nur als „Grimassen" beschreiben konnte.**_

_**Es war ziemlich klar, dass sie sich nicht entscheiden konnten, ob sie diese Information überhaupt glauben sollten, ob sie sich darüber freuen sollten, dass ihr Junge endlich frei ist, oder ob sie ihn bedauern sollten, weil er töten musste oder ob sie einfach davon überzeugt sein sollten, dass sie jetzt komplett den Verstand verlieren würden.**_

_**Schließlich überwiegte doch die Freude und beide wären ihrem Sohn zu gerne um den Hals gefallen um ihn zu beglückwünschen, aber das hätte natürlich nur zum Ergebnis gehabt, dass sie unsanft auf den Boden gefallen wäre, weil sie einfach durch andere Menschen hindurchgreifen.**_

**_Also beschränkten sich die beiden darauf, um ihren Sohn herumzuhüpfen und Freudentänze aufzuführen, der von alledem jedoch nichts mitbekam./_**

„Aber… es hat sich… NOCH… etwas ereignet, was ich euch dringend erzählen muss!"

**_/Der ernste Tonfall ihres Sohnes unterbrach ihren Freudentaumel äußerst abrupt und die beiden Verstorbenen setzten sich wieder angespannt ihrem Sohn gegenüber. Lily kaute aufgeregt an ihren Nägeln herum, während ihr Mann unruhig auf seinem Platz herumhibbelte./_**

Harry zog scharf Luft ein, es fiel ihm offensichtlich schwer, darüber zu reden.

„Ich… ich habe allen im Orden, ziemlich viele Sorgen gemacht und… Probleme bereitet. Wisst ihr, nach Sirius' Tod fühlte ich mich so furchtbar alleine und… als dann Ron und Hermine auch noch ein Paar wurden…"

eine theatralische Pause folgte, in der Harry unbestimmt mit den Schultern zuckte „ich weiß ja auch, dass es dumm und kindisch war… aber… na ja… da wollte ich der Einsamkeit etwas… ähm… „unkonventioneller" Einhalt gebieten."

**_/Seine Eltern zogen erschrocken Luft ein, als sich in ihrem Köpfen die schlimmsten Dramen abspulten. Er würde doch hoffentlich niemanden vergewaltigt…? Aber nein, so etwas würde ihr Junge bestimmt nicht tun. Was konnte es also gewesen sein/_**

„Dank meinem „Erbe" – wenn man es denn so nennen möchte – von Voldemort habe ich keine Probleme damit, mich den dunklen Künsten zu bedienen…"

**_/Zwei Engel fühlten sich der Ohnmacht nahe, als ihnen die Tragweite diese fast beiläufig gemachten Bemerkung vollends bewusst wurden: NIEMALS hatten die eine gute Erfahrung mit den „dunklen Künsten" gemacht – stets brachten sie nur Ärger. Es waren zweifelsohne unglaublich starke Zauber aber auch unglaublich problemvolle…_**

_**James brauste auf:**_

„_**Dumbledore kann was erleben! Was hat er dem Jungen bloß beigebracht, dass er auf so eine verrückte Idee gekommen ist, die „dunklen Künste" zu benutzen?"**_

„**_Beruhig dich, James, lass ihn doch erst einmal erklären. Bei deinem Gezeter verstehe ich den Jungen ja gar nicht mehr!"/_**

„Ich… na ja… ich habe ein Bündnisritual gesprochen!"

**_/„Bei Merlin!"_**

**_Beide weiß gekleideten Gestalten schlugen sich die Hände vor den Mund und ihre Gesichter wurden ebenso blass wie ihre Flügel./_**

„Inzwischen bereue ich diesen Fehler natürlich sehr, besonders, da ich nicht irgendeinen Spruch genommen habe. Natürlich musste ich Volltrottel den stärksten nehmen, den ich finden konnte. Ein Blutritual!

Ich kam dabei jedoch nie auf den Gedanken, dass das Blut ein Eigenleben entwickeln würde und meine Partnerin, auf die das Ritual gezielt war, verschmähen würde. Es suchte sich seinen eigenen Bündnispartner, den es für richtig hielt.

**_/„Ich glaub das nicht! Auch noch Blutmagie! Das kann man nie wieder rückgängig machen!"/_**

„Bevor ich euch nun allerdings erkläre, wen sich mein Blut ausgesucht hat, sollte ich euch jedoch noch etwas anderes erklären.

Es fällt mir selbst noch immer etwas schwer, es zuzugeben, weil ich es selbst zuerst nicht glauben konnte. Wisst ihr, ich dachte früher, Cho wäre die Richtige für mich, später dann Ginny, aber… leider musste ich später feststellen, das Mädchen… offenbar nicht so das Richtige für mich sind!

Ich hatte früher dafür zwar schon Anzeichen bemerkt, aber… ich habe sie immer ignoriert, weil ich sie bloß für eine Phase hielt, etwas, das vorbeigehen würde. Aber das hat es nicht. Nie.

Und das Ritual hat mir nun endgültig die Augen geöffnet, indem es mir einen Mann für mich ausgesucht hat.

Ich hoffe, das ändert eure Gefühle für mich jetzt nicht zu sehr."

**_/„James! James! Jetzt komm schon endlich wieder zu dir! JAMES!"_**

_**Lily Potter kniete neben ihrem ohnmächtigen Engelsgatten und verpasste ihm einige gesalzene Ohrfeigen, um ihn zum Aufwachen zu bewegen. Endlich öffnete ihr Mann die Augen und stöhnte leise genervt auf.**_

„_**Bei Godric! Mein kleiner Junge…!"**_

„_**Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, bei Sirius und Remus hat es dich auch nie gestört!"**_

„**_Schon, Lily, aber du weißt auch, dass zwei Männer es selbst unter Zauberern nicht leicht haben werden und Harry hatte doch bisher wirklich schon Unglück genug in seinem Leben…"/_**

„Na ja, … macht euch nicht so viele Sorgen und Gedanken darüber, ich komme schon klar damit. Ich glaube, die Antwort darauf WER es denn jetzt nun ist, wird euch vermutlich eher mehr Kopfzerbrechen bereiten…"

**_/„NOCH MEHR KOPFZERBRECHEN?"/_**

„… erhm… nun ja, es… es ist ein Slytherin geworden…"

**_/„SLYTHERIN? Doch nicht hoffentlich dieser Melfoybengel…!"/_**

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Harrys Lippen als ihm ein Gedanke kam – fast so als hätte ihm jemand das im Geheimen geflüstert:

„Keine Bange, wenigstens Malfoy ist es nicht! Aber vermutlich war das auch nur MEINE größte Angst – und wäre nicht EURE. Dann hätte ich mich nämlich zweifelsohne den nächsten Felsen heruntergstürzt… obwohl ich leider zugeben muss, dass ich zu Anfang nicht weit davon entfernt war – und nicht nur allein aufgrund der Tatsache, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte oder wegen meiner Schuldgefühle wegen dem Ritual."

**_/„Selbstmord? Er dachte an Selbstmord? Wer zur Hölle ist es verdammt, von dem er hier spricht?"/_**

„… aber dann kam alles anders und ausgerechnet er hat mich vor dieser nächsten – dann wohl meiner letzten – Dummheit bewahrt. Er sagte, dass er mir das Ritual verzeihen würde, dass ihn von nun an bis an unser Lebensende miteinander verbinden würde, obwohl er allen Grund gehabt hätte mich zu hassen – noch mehr zu hassen, als er es vorher wohl schon getan hatte."

**_/„Der Kerl musste mit Sicherheit einen guten Grund dafür gehabt haben! Ein Slytherin würde so etwas NIEMALS tun, nur um jemanden zu helfen! Ich hatte gehofft, du hättest das inzwischen wirklich begriffen! Verdammt, doch was könnte ein Slytherin wohl davon haben…?"_**

„_**Jetzt hör auf rumzugrübeln und reg dich wieder ab, James! Er hat sich das selbst eingebrockt, also muss er es wie jeder andere auch selbst wieder auslöffeln. Außerdem weißt du, dass ich es hasse, wenn du die anderen Häuser – besonders Slytherin – so heruntermachst. Niemand hat sich selbst geschaffen und jeder hat seine eigene Bürde zu tragen. Benimm dich also nicht wie ein Kleinkind und hör Harry einfach weiter zu!"**_

**_Daraufhin verzog sich James gemaßregelt und schmollend in eine andere Ecke des Grabes, von wo aus er weiterhin brav zuhörte/_**

„Er sagte mir auch, dass es sicher nicht leicht werden würde mit uns beiden – und das war es bisher auch nicht und wird es sicher auch nicht so schnell werden, aber er sagte mir auch, dass er trotzdem aufrichtig versuchen wolle, gemeinsam mit mir unser Glück zu suchen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber in diesem Moment glaubte ich ihm – und ich glaube ihm immer noch!

**_/„GLÜCKLICH? MIT EINEM SLYTHERIN? VERTRAUEN? Ja, klar… du bist so gut wie tot!"_**

„**_James, verdammt!"/_**

„Er hat mir sogar anvertraut, dass er schon eine lange Zeit tiefere Gefühle für mich hege. Er habe immer versucht sie mit Hass abzutöten, aber es habe nicht funktioniert. Und auch hierbei, habe ich noch nie einem Menschen so vertraut wie ihm. Schon ziemlich verrückt was?"

**_/Lily Potter unterband mit einem strengen Blick zu ihrem Mann jeglichen Kommentar von diesem zu dieser – rhetorischen – Frage./_**

„Und… hätte es dieses Bündnisritual nicht gegeben, dann… hätte ich womöglich unter KEINEN Umständen – nicht einmal unter Veritaserum – zugegeben, dass ich ihn durchaus auch anziehend finde. Wisst ihr, er mag ja wirklich absolut unmöglich sein, wenn man mit ihm zu tun hat, aber… das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich ihm früher schon am liebsten bei allen möglichen Situationen die Klamotten vom Leib gerissen hätte, weil er so unglaublich attraktiv ist… Sicher haltet ihr mich jetzt für total verrückt und ihr habt sogar Recht, wenn ihr darauf besteht, dass er keine Schönheit ist, aber… na ja, es ist ja auch ein Unterschied zwischen „schön" und „sexy". Und wenn ihr mich fragt… also „sexy" ist mir lieber…"

Der Junge Der Lebt lief mit einemmal etwas rot auf den Wangen an, dann beschloss er sich von diesem verfänglichen Thema abzuwenden.

**_/„Du meine Güte, WER ist es denn jetzt?"/_**

„Alles in allem läuft es inzwischen eigentlich ganz gut zwischen uns, denke ich. Wir sind zwar wirklich sehr verschieden, wie sich heute mal wieder deutlich gezeigt hat, aber irgendwie werden wir das schon gemeinsam hinkriegen…"

Entgegen seinen Versuchen sich selbst Mut zu machen, steigen ihm doch wieder Tränen in die Augen, obwohl er das zu unterdrücken versuchte. Er schluchzte einige Male, nachdem er abgebrochen hatte und weinte stumm,

**_/während seine Eltern sich im völligen Aufruhr befanden:_**

„_**Wenn ich den Kerl erwische, der Harry zum Weinen gebracht hat – den mach' ich kalt! Niemand darf meinem Jungen wehtun, verdammt!"**_

**_Während James fluchend und zeternd wütend immer wieder um den Grabstein stapfte, hatte Lily sich neben ihren Sohn gesetzt und legte ihre Hände an dessen Silhouette, ganz so, als könne sie ihn wirklich berühren und ihm tröstend über den Arm streichen. Zu gerne hätte sie Harry jetzt in den Arm genommen und getröstet, als sie selber Tränen aufsteigen würde. Doch sie war und blieb hilflos, bis/_**

Harry sich wieder aufrichtete und einigermaßen fasste, bevor er fort fuhr:

„Es ist dumm von mir zu weinen. Schließlich müsste ich ihn inzwischen doch am besten kennen und wissen wie er ist. Ich hätte wissen müssen, wie er reagiert, es war mein Fehler…"

Alle drei Gestalten – egal ob lebend oder verstorben – wurden von dem Neuankömmling überrascht, der sich urplötzlich aus dem Schatten der angrenzenden Bäume löste und Harry mit dunkler Samtstimme unterbrach:

„Nein, du irrst dich… es war allein mein Fehler. Ich war es, der hätte erkennen müssen, wie schwer dir der Gang hierher jedes Mal fällt und dass du bloß ein bisschen Trost und Unterstützung gesucht hast.****

Die großgewachsene, ganz in Schwarz gehüllte Gestalt, setzte sich hinter den jungen Mann und legte tröstend deine Arme um Harrys Brust.

Einen Moment lang zögerte Harry überrascht und irgendwie unangenehm berührt, doch dann ließ er sich dankbar zurückfallen in die Umarmung und genoss einfach nur den kurzweiligen Augenblick der Stille.

Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Severus überhaupt bemerkt hatte, wie sehr er ihn damit verletzt hatte, als er ihm im Beisein der anderen vom Phönixorden die kleine Umarmung verwehrt hatte, wo er sie doch so dringend gebraucht hätte. Und so traurig er sich eben deswegen noch gefühlt hatte, so glücklich fühlte er sich jetzt bei dieser völlig neuen, unerwarteten Entwicklung des kleinen Intermezzos. Er fühlte sich glücklich und zufrieden rundum. Fast hätte er geschnurrt.

**_/Direkt neben den beiden schweigsamen Bündnispartnern lagen zwei bewusstlose Gestalten, die nur langsam wieder zu sich kamen. Lily blinzelte ihrem Mann zu und legte die Stirn in Falten:_**

„_**Sag mal, da ist NICHT gerade DER Severus Snape erschienen und hat so getan als wäre er Harrys… P… Partner? Oder? James?"**_

„**_Also hattest du denselben verrückten Traum, Lily? Wie kommen wir nur auf so einen Unsinn…?"_**

**_Beide Köpfe drehten sich zu ihrem Sohn, dann ein zweistimmiges:_**

„**_AAAAAAHHHHHRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"/_**

Inzwischen ergriff Snape erneut das Wort und ergänzte:

„Ich denke, ich sollte wirklich dazu in der Lage sein, die eine oder andere Zärtlichkeit in der Öffentlichkeit zu akzeptieren, wenn du dich immerhin dazu bereit erklären konntest, mit deinem ehemaligen Tränkeprofessor zu schlafen, oder?"

**_/Als die beiden Engel sich von ihrem Schrei erholt hatten stürzten sie infolge des gerade gehörten sofort in das nächste Extrem:_**

**_Während James sich Nonsens vor sich hinmurmelnd neben den Grabstein verkroch und immer wieder erfolglos versuchte dort einen Stein wegzukicken, stürzte – nicht weniger erfolglos – Lily Potter auf den düsteren Tränkemeister zu und versuchte mit kleinen, zierlichen Fäusten auf diesen einzuprügeln – Ein Wunder, dass sie bei diesem brüsken Verhalten ihre Flügel noch behalten durfte. Ihr CHEF war da sonst nicht so freigiebig bei sinnloser Gewaltbereitschaft…/_**

„Ist schon okay, Sev, ich hätte es wirklich besser wissen müssen. Du musst das nicht für mich machen, ich bin schon mehr als zufrieden hiermit! Es ist mir viel wichtiger, dass du überhaupt bemerkt und verstanden hast, warum ich so verletzt war. Dafür und für deinen Besuch hier bin ich dir schon mehr als dankbar!"

„Ich werde trotzdem versuchen es zu ändern – wenn du endlich aufhörst, in unserem Schlafzimmer immer totales Chaos zu hinterlassen. Ich wäre schon früher da gewesen, hätte ich nicht erst eine gewisse Zeit lang unter all deinen achtlos fallen gelassen Klamotten nach meinen guten Stiefeln suchen müssen…"

„Okay, ist geritzt!"

Grinste Harry, als Severus die Umarmung leicht verstärkte und Harry einen kleinen Kuss in den Nacken hauchte, welcher diesem eine wohltuende Gänsehaut bescherte.

**_/„Nimm deine dreckigen Pfoten von meinem kleinen Jungen!"_**

**_fauchte eine wütende Furie, bis James seine Frau energisch an den Schultern fasste und wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückbrachte./_**

Harry hatte sich inzwischen wieder dem Grabstein zugewandt. Jetzt, da er wusste, dass er nicht allein war, fühlte es sich schon etwas komisch an, wieder seine Gedanken auszusprechen, aber zögerlich tat er es dann trotzdem.

„Also dass hier ist er also. Severus und ich werden im nächsten Januar endlich heiraten und ich hoffe sehr, dass euch das alles nicht zu sehr geschockt hat. Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch ein bisschen für mich, denn auch wenn das alles noch sehr neu für mich ist, bin ich glücklich.

Der Rest wird sich schon ergeben. Und damit möchte ich mich für heute auch wieder von euch verabschieden bis zum nächsten Jahr. Es ist schon spät und die anderen warten sicher schon auf uns. Also macht's gut, passt dort oben auf euch auf, ich liebe euch!"

Damit erhob sich Harry und zog damit auch Severus mit sich nach oben. Der ergriff die Gunst der Stunde und drückte Harry zuvor noch einen leichten, dennoch besitzergreifenden Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er mit Harry gemeinsam den Friedhof verließ, auf welchem

**_/Sie zwei völlig verdutzte und irritierte Engel zurückließ._**

„_**Boah, das war ja ziemlich abgefahren… Also das kann ich einfach kaum glauben…"**_

_**murmelte James immer wieder, während Lily große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Goldfisch aufwies. Lautlos Mund auf, Mund zu. Mund auf, Mund zu. Mund auf, Mund…**_

_**Dann raffte sich James endlich auf, nahm seine Frau bei der Hand, zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern und stellte weise fest:**_

„_**Komm, wir können es so oder so nicht ändern. Wie werden Schniefelus… Severus", verbesserte er sich selbst „wohl oder übel vertrauen müssen. Wünschen wir den beiden Glück und versuchen sie im Auge zu behalten. Und wenn er ihm weh tut, bleibt und ja immerhin noch die Ewigkeit, ihn später dafür zu bestrafen…" **_

**_Das zauberte ein Lächeln auf Lilys Lippen, dann gab sie nach und hob gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann ab und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem zu Hause._**

_**Etwas später, auf Wolke 7 konnte man eine dritte Stimme wettern hören:**_

„_**Lass mich Schniefelus in die Finger kriegen! Na der kann was erleben…"/**_

_**Endless End**_


End file.
